Technical Field
The present invention relates to image display apparatuses that display an image of a work area of a shovel.
Description of Related Art
In general, an operator of a construction machine such as a shovel operates a work element of a shovel, sitting on an operator seat in a cabin and looking at a work site. The typical work of shovels is, for example, digging earth and sand and loading the bed of a truck with the dug-out earth and sand. In this case, first, the operator digs earth and sand with a bucket while looking at an excavation site. Thereafter, the operator moves the bucket to above the bed of the truck, and dumps out the earth and sand inside the bucket onto the truck while looking at the earth and sand loaded onto the bed of the truck.
In the above-described work, first, the operator looks at the condition of the earth and sand of the excavation site and determines a part to be dug with the bucket, formally, the operator determines the part to be dug by the depressions and elevations (undulations) of the excavation site. In the case of digging a hole in the excavation site, the operator further digs a depressed part for a deeper hole. In the case of flattening the excavation site, the operator flattens out projecting parts. Thus, shovel operators often perform excavation work while determining the distribution of depressions and elevations of an excavation site.
Furthermore, in the work of loading the bed of the truck with earth and sand, the operator dumps out earth and sand onto part of the bed of the truck that has been loaded with less earth and sand. That is, the operator performs the work of dumping out earth and sand onto a part of the earth and sand that is lower in level while determining the distribution of depressions and elevations of the earth and sand loaded on the bed of the truck.
Shovel operators perform work, successively determining the conditions of a work site as described above, and are therefore required to recognize the conditions of the work site all the time.
Here, a shovel has been proposed that displays an image captured with a camera provided on the counterweight of a shovel on a monitor in an operator room and provides the operator with an image of the backside or diagonal backside that is blind to the operator at the time of operation.